Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the ruler of the 2nd Dimension's Tri-State Area and the said dimension's counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Character Biography Website Info Molded into an evil dictator by a single unfortunate childhood incident, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has one goal and one goal only; to enforce his dominion over the entire Tri-State Area. He has successfully unleashed his full potential of evil with the help of his cyborg army led by Perry the Platyborg. Early life Unlike his 1st Dimension counterpart, Doofenshmirtz apparently had a perfect childhood. This childhood is never specified, other than the fact that he had a beloved toy train called Choo-Choo. One day, he lost it, and it took a toll on his emotions, molding him into a malevolent villain. A maximum of five years prior to Across the 2nd Dimension, he somehow defeated Perry (whether or not it was because they were at odds with one another because Perry was a secret agent out to stop him is unclear) and transformed him into the Platyborg, which he commanded to lead an army of Norm bots to invade The Tri-State Area, conquer it, and thrust it into a reign in which all civilians must wear Dooferalls and play Doofopoly. At some point, one of Danville's civilians decided that enough was enough and she founded The Resistance, an organization bent on ending his rule once and for all. He and The Resistance have been at odds ever since, paralleling the life-long feud between the 1st Dimension's Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Present life ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Personality As the ruler of the 2nd Dimension's Tri-State Area, Doofenshmirtz is actually more evil than his 1st Dimension self. Tyrannical, cunning, and manipulative, he immediately seizes any chances available to gain more power; when his 1st Dimension self comes to the 2nd Dimension, he decides that he should "give it a try" and conquer the 1st Dimension's Tri-State Area, although this was more of a way to see if said Tri-State Area was more difficult to conquer than the 2nd Dimension's. Doofenshmirtz is actually also willing to eliminate those that pose as some significant obstacle in his plan (or at least those that disappointed him in some way), once ordering the feeding of the 1st Dimension selves of Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and even Doofenshmirtz to a Goozim, Phineas and Ferb for refusing to reconstruct the Otherdimensionator, Perry for failing as leverage against Phineas and Ferb, Candace for being incidental, and Doofenshmirtz for just being plain annoying to him. However, this plan failed. He would later attempt to strike down Phineas, albeit with a baseball launcher, but he was foiled by Perry. Despite him being a darker and more sinister version of the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz, he still has his flaws and lighter sides, like his 1st Dimension counterpart: he would burst out into monologues; he sometimes slips into a goofy personality, very briefly so; and he, in an act of irony, is revealed to have mindlessly included a self-destruct device on his Norm bots. Additionally, his good side immediately returned when Doofenshmirtz loaned over his own Choo-Choo, causing him to change his mind in taking over the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area and end his reign in the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area.﻿ Physical Appearance Doofenshmirtz is possesses the same build as his 1st Dimension counterpart. However, he has a slightly different hairstyle; wears a black buttoned-up labcoat, gray pants, black boots, gray gloves, and an eyepatch with a scar running over it (exactly how he came to have the eyepatch or the scar is unknown); he doesn't slouch; and he has the ability to grow facial hair, something that the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz wanted to have ("Crack That Whip"). Relationships Perry the Platypus Perry, a.k.a. "The Platyborg", is Doofenshmirtz's second-in-command and Norm bot general. He usually makes commands to the Platyborg, but other than that, nothing on their relationship has been revealed, nor their past in which Perry was (allegedly) a secret agent. Dr. Doofenshmirtz When he and the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz meet, they initially become friends and team up to capture Perry and force his owners into reconstructing the Otherdimensionator. However, when he realizes that the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz is more idiotic than him, Doofenshmirtz turns against him and attempts to feed him to his pet Goozim along with Perry, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, but all five escape. When the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz hands over his own Choo-Choo, Doofenshmirtz changes his ways and makes up with his 1st Dimension counterpart. Candace Flynn and The Resistance Candace and The Resistance are Doofenshmirtz's nemeses, who have been at odds against each other for a maximum of five years. Not much about this relationship is known, but it appears to parallel the feud between the 1st Dimension's Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Background Information *It is considered irony that 2nd Dimension Heinz never went through any of the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz's unfortunate childhood events, such as being forced to dress up as a lawn gnome, being disowned by his parents and being raised by ocelots, etc., and that it only took the loss of his toy train to reshape him into the villain he is now. *The 2D Doofenshmirtz may not have married Charlene to get his daughter, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Gallery AT2D Still9.jpg|2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz AT2D Still6.jpg|1st and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtzs. Alternate_Doof_from_AtSD_clip_1.jpg|Doofenshmirtz calling the guards. Category:Villains Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Druelselsteiniens Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Scientists Category:Look Alikes